


Golden Glasses

by Karria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Fic written for a tumblr prompt- "Hide and Seek""She already checked his workshop, his room, her room, Cassandra’s office and even the bathrooms, but Percy was nowhere to be found."





	

It was ridiculous. Absolutely and utterly ri-di-cu-lous. She was a ranger for gods’ sake; she should be able to find him.

“Percival, where are you?” Vex called, but there was no response. She already checked his workshop, his room, _her_ room, Cassandra’s office and even the bathrooms, but Percy was nowhere to be found.

And it was not like him to just disappear without a word. To be honest, she was getting quite worried by now.  She asked around, but nobody seemed to have seen Percival in the last few hours.

So where was he?

After giving it some though, she decided to ask Keyleth if she knows where he might be. She knocked on the door a few times (after all, her brother might’ve been there) and waited for the druid to answer.

After a few moments the heavy, wooden door opened with a creak.

“Vex? Vax is not here.”

“I’m not looking for my brother. I was rather hoping to find Percy.” Keyleth looked surprised.

“Percy? He’s not here,” she said, curiously looking at Vex. “Did you check the library?”

“Of course I did. And his workshop, and his room... I looked everywhere, and I can’t find him. So I hoped that maybe he came to talk to you.”

Keyleth thought for a while, wondering where Percy could’ve gone.

“The Raven Queen’s Temple?” she suggested.

“Nope. Already been there.”

“Library?”

“I checked there too,” Vex sighed. “If he’s not here, I won’t bother you anymore.” She turned around and went down the hallway.

“Good luck!” Keyleth called after her, before she closed the door.

She kept searching the castle for another 20 minutes or so. She checked a lot of empty, unused rooms. Some of them looked like they could’ve belonged to Percy’s siblings, before the Briarwoods. Walking around made Vex think about Percy’s life before she met him. What was his siblings like? She knew Cassandra, of course, but Percy didn’t talk too much about the rest of them.

In one of the rooms, something caught her attention. Lying between some wooden chest and the bed, there was a little shiny object. Vex picked it up- it was a children’s glasses. Was this Percy’s?

Before she could really think about this, she was surprised by someone suddenly hugging her from behind.

“Caught you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Are we playing tag now?” she asked. “I was pretty sure it was hide and seek, because I was looking for you for forever.”

“Oh really?” Percy sounded surprised. “I was looking for you too.” He kissed her neck, still holding her in his arms.

“Look what I found.” Vex turned around a bit and showed him the glasses.

“This- Where did you find them?” Percival excitedly took the glasses from her. “Mother was so angry when I lost them!”

“They were just lying there,” she showed him the spot on the ground where she found the glasses.

“Why would they even be there?” he asked more himself than Vex. Then his face lightened up, like he finally came to a conclusion. “Ah. It must’ve been one of the twins. They always loved their pranks.”

“Percival?” Vex asked, before he could lose himself in memories.

“Yes, dear?” he responded, a little absent-mindedly, still looking at the glasses in his hands.

“Would you tell me about them?” Percival snapped out of his pensiveness. His eyes found hers, and for a moment, they just stood in silence.

“What do you want to know?”

“Just... something. What they were like.”

Percival sighed, and sat on the bed, patting the place right next to him, inviting her to sit down with him.

“So, about Oliver-“ he started, still looking at the glasses. He talked, and Vex listened. Percival had a lot of stories about his family, stories that only now have begun to stop hurting. Instead, they became warm memories of the past.

He told her a story about Julius being terrible at dancing. Another one about Vesper protecting him, when he unintentionally blew up his room.

He told her how Oliver loved to joke around, and how Whitney always found a way to smuggle a stray dog or a cat into the castle.

He told her how Ludwig and Cassandra loved to fight with each other, and how their mother hated it.

So Vex listened to his stories, mostly in silence. It was the first time he’s been so open about his family. So she just took her time.

Right until Vax barged in, telling them that he was looking for them for the last half an hour.

Vex sighed, but followed her brother, turning around just in time to see Percival slipping his old glasses into his pocket.

A physical reminder of precious memories.


End file.
